


Holiday One Shots

by Fansiegirl11



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansiegirl11/pseuds/Fansiegirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots with the couples from my other story, Family's the Only Thing We Need. You don't really need to read that one first, but it will explain all the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day-Corey and Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newsieskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsieskid/gifts).



**Text Message to Corey, 5:52 PM**

_Hey can you stop and get 3 boxes of cupcake mix and 3 cans of frosting? Apparently Ana volunteered to make cupcakes for the entire homeschool co-op. And make sure it’s the gluten free kind so she can eat them too._

**Text Message to Ben, 5:57 PM**

_As long as you’re baking. And wearing an apron. And only an apron. ;)_

**Text Message to Corey, 6:01 PM**

_You are the most impossible boy ever._

**Text Message to Ben, 6:03 PM**

_Ok Katherine ;)_

**Text Message to Corey, 6:06 PM**

_Hey. But the girls are home anyway so we have to keep things PG. Tomorrow though…_

**Text Message to Ben, 6:08 PM**

_Mmmm. That’s right. They’re staying at Maddy’s. Lucky us._

**Text Message to Corey, 6:09 PM**

_Tomorrow night I’ll have YOUR head spinning ;)_

**Text Message to Ben, 6:11 PM**

_Ughh, why do you do things like that when I’m in PUBLIC???_

**Text Message to Corey, 6:13 PM**

_:p_

**Text Message to Ben, 6:29 PM**

_Do we need sprinkles for the cupcakes too?_

**Text Message to Corey, 6:31 PM**

_Sure. Heart shaped?_

* * *

 

 

_20 Minutes Later_

 

“I’m home!” Corey called out as he opened the front door and started carrying in the bags of groceries.

“Daddy Corey!” Peyton yelled as she flung her tiny body at him and wrapped herself around his legs.

 

“Hey honey. Can you get off my legs? I need to get these groceries in the house so we can make the cupcakes, okay?”

 

For the past few weeks, Peyton had been having bouts of separation anxiety and hated it when Corey or Ben were gone, even just for a few hours. They were both nervous about the next night and were hoping that Maddy would be able to entertain her enough that she wouldn’t get upset.

 

“Can I help? I missed you today!”

 

“I was only gone for two hours!” Corey laughed, “But yes, you can help. Can you bring this bag to Daddy Ben?”

 

“Of course!” Peyton replied, thrilled to be helping, as she grabbed the bag with the sprinkles in it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Later that night_

  
Peyton and Ana were both asleep in their bedrooms, and Corey was finishing putting the cupcakes in the carrier so they would be ready to go in the morning. Ben was sitting at the dining room table trying to figure out how to center the stickers on the lid of the Playdoh for the valentines Peyton was bringing to play group. He had already finished putting the gummy fish in the little baggies with the cardstock fish bowls for Ana to bring to the co-op. Tomorrow, Corey would go with Ana and Ben would go with Peyton, and then they would meet to have lunch before bringing the girls to Maddy for their sleepover. They both headed off to bed exhausted from all the prep work and then got up early to leave cards and chocolates on the kitchen table for the girls before waking them up.

 


	2. Valentine's Day-Kara and Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's some pure fluff about Kara and Kevin. I'll get the other one I have written uploaded at some point tonight too! 
> 
> Also I'm writing from my phone for right now because my laptop has a virus, so just bear with me if the formatting looks weird.

“Good morning, love,” Kara whispered as she tried to quietly sneak back into bed with Kevin.

He rolled over to face her once she had gotten comfortable, which had taken a fair amount of maneuvering on her part due to the fact that she was currently 6 months pregnant with twins.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered as he started to rub her back that hadn't stopped aching in weeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she replied, leaning into his gentle touch, "One of us should probably get up and make pancakes for Matthew since we promised we wouldn't forget this year."

"He can wait a few more minutes," Kevin said as he walked over to sit next to his wife, "We need a few minutes of adult time before we get up for the day."

He leaned in to kiss her and felt a slight flutter against his hand. Kara started to giggle.

"I guess your girls wanted to remind you that there are children in the room," she laughed, her face glowing.

"Girls?" Kevin whispered, his hand flying to his mouth and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Shit! I wanted you to find out when you opened your card! But yes, two perfect, healthy little girls."

Kevin wrapped her in a hug for what felt like forever and they both had tears streaming down their faces. They finally pulled apart when Kara's stomach started growling.

"I think it's time we go make those pancakes," Kevin said, his hand still trailing on Kara's belly.

"I think so. Your daughters definitely have your appetite."


	3. Valentine's Day-Tommy and Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day! Now to go buy the discount candy tomorrow. ;)

**Text Message to Robin, 1:07 PM**

_Why do you have to have two shows today? The girls are sleeping over at my parents so I'm all alone. Can't you call out tonight and we'll have a little fun ;)_

**Text Message to Tommy, 1:11 PM**

_Unff. So tempting. But I'm already here so they'll know I'm not sick._

**Text Message to Robin, 1:13 PM**

_Cough cough. Your allergies are kicking in._

**Text Message to Tommy, 1:16 PM**

_You're killing me._

**Text Message to Robin, 1:18 PM**

_At least give it some thought and let me know. I'm heading to the store to get stuff to make pizzas tonight. And wine. Lots of wine._

 

Tommy was just getting back from the grocery store when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his dad and a lump started to rise in his throat. His dad always texted unless it was an emergency. Was something wrong with the girls?

"Hello?" Tommy asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Tommy. It's Madelina. We're on our way to the emergency room. We're not sure what's wrong. She's covered in hives and having trouble breathing. How soon can you meet us there?" His father replied, and Tommy could hear that he was crying.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I need to call Robin. Call me if anything changes. I love you."

Tommy was shaking as he dialed the number for the stage manager at the Gershwin.

"H-hello? It's Tommy Bracco. Robin's husband. I need you to get a message to him ASAP. Our daughter is being rushed to the ER and I need him to come meet us as soon as he can," Tommy managed to blurt out through his tears.

"Do you want me to pull him out and have someone cover for the rest of the show? It's almost intermission now. Larkin can go on," the stage manager asked.

Tommy nodded before realizing that the woman couldn't see him.

"Yes please. Have him call me when you give him the message?" Tommy choked out.

"Of course. Keep us posted. We're all sending our best wishes."

Twenty minutes later, Tommy was sitting in the ER with Madelina who was fast asleep from the amount of Benadryl Mrs. Bracco had given her when the reaction started. Tears were rolling down his face and his father was standing behind him rubbing his shoulders. After a few minutes, Robin ran through the curtain into the little exam room, his hair still in the Boq swirl. Tommy could see the tear stains on his face as they shared a silent hug. Mr. Bracco quietly excused himself to the waiting room as the two embraced each other and allowed the tears to roll once again.

A few hours, a bunch of tests, and a variety of doctors later, Madelina was diagnosed with a severe peanut allergy. Tommy's father felt horrible because he had been the one who gave her Valentine's Day chocolates with nuts in them. Tommy tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that they would have found out at some point anyway. Robin added that it was good that they found out before she started preschool since they never had it at the house because of Tommy's allergy.

Robin scooped up his sleeping daughter and the little family headed back to the Bracco household to share a Valentine's Day dinner.


End file.
